The 77th Hunger Games
by HiddenForNow
Summary: The Hunger Games are back when President Snows daughter, Angela Snow, comes to take over Panem once again. Katniss and her daughter, Willow, have to overcome the pushing stress of the 77th Hunger Games. Will they live? Or die.
1. Prologe

Prologue

"There are much worse games to play," I said that with confidence, the day in the meadow, thinking I would never have any trouble like the games again in my time in Panem, but that was before Snow's granddaughter, Angela, took over Panem using her powers to take out President Paylor, I held Willow in my arms that night, the knowledge of new horrors to come.

Angela had new rules in the games, from each district, two males, and two females, were taken from their homes, I hoped that the games were done, Haymitch told me no one ever won the games, I thought that he was wrong, but then the news came.

My Willow, My Rye, I'm scared for them and I don't want Petta and my fate to be carried to my children. So that night, in Petta's arms, I sang.

" _Deep in the meadow,_

 _Under the willow,_

 _A blade of grass,_

 _A soft green pillow,_

 _Rest your head,_

 _And close your eyes,_

 _And when they open the sun shall rise,_

 _Here it's safe_

 _Here it's warm,_

 _Here is the place_

 _Where I love you._

I was scared that it was my last time singing with my remaining family around me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Hey you guys, just wanted to let you know, in the prologue, I wrote "Deep In The Meadow" different than the way S.C wrote it, and I am fully aware. (Don't hate)**

Chapter 1: Katniss

"Come back soon!" I shouted to Willow as I watched her disappear into the woods, she

was out hunting, and it became harder recently, I looked out and saw it start to snow, "Oh darn." I whispered, I pulled out my phone, and texted her

 **Hey Willow, I want you back thirty minutes early today, I don't want you out in the snow for too long.**

 **Willow: Fine**

I walked back into the main room and sat down next to Peeta, "Have you spoken to Gale recently?" He asked me, "No why?" I asked, "He's on TV again." "Interesting, what for?" "Turns out that Snow's Granddaughter, is trying to sneak into the old mansion and take back over she alre-" "Don't say anything else." I said, "Okay," Replied Peeta.

I got up and walked upstairs to my twelve year old son, Rye's room, he was painting a portrait of the family, I smiled as I remembered what he had done when he was younger, Peeta had given him some paint and told him to paint a picture to the best of his ability, it was Peeta's way of teaching Rye how to paint, Rye had painted the entire kitchen in hundreds of different colors, it took weeks to clean it all up.

"Hey Rye." I said, he startled and turned around, "Hey Mom, what are you doing here?" What? Can a mother not enter her son's natural habitat? Rye laughed an turned back around, "Back to work." He said.

I left the room, and got a call, I pulled up my phone, looking closely, I didn't recognize the number and cautiously put it to my ear, "Hello?" I said, "Hello Katniss" I couldn't put my finger on it but I felt as though I had heard the voice somewhere before, "Who is this?" "Well Katniss, this is Finnick." "Finnick?!" I shouted with surprise, "No, No, No, Finnick is dead." "Open your front door" The man said, I walked down the stairs, and opened the doors, Finnick was standing there, half his face burned, with Willow hanging on his back, "Willow!" I shouted, "What happened" Finnick dropped his smile and brought her in, "I found her drowning in the lake, she had slipped through the ice, I just got her out, she's passed out, but her hearts still beating. You need to get her in some warmth." "Oh, thank you Finnick thank you." I said hugging him, "Peeta come here!" I heard Peeta get up and start walking in, "Finnick?" Said Peeta confused, "The one and only." He said. "What's new?" Peeta looked at me with a pale face, he was talking to both of us, "Angela killed Paylor, the Hunger Games are back."

 **Hey Everyone, just wanted to let you know, Finnick is back because he's my favorite character, other characters will be coming back as well, and I have decided to post new chapters every day, my true talent is writing, and this first chapter was just a way to get the story started, Chapters will get longer, and less choppy I posted the main characters "Katniss and Willow" on the front, but there will be much more characters, thanks for reading.**

 **-HiddenForNow**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Willow

My head was spinning as I sat up, I was lying in my bed, I didn't remember how I got there, last thing in my head was falling through the ice-cold pond in the meadow, "He their Duck." I startled, I looked over my room, it was just my mother, Duck was her nickname for me, "He Mom," I said, "What happened?" "One of my old friends brought you home." "Really? Who?"

Mom's lips curled into a smile, it was a smile she never showed, "Finnick Odair." She said, "You'll have to elaborate." I said, "Remember the story I told you, how I was the Mockingjay in the rebellion?" I snorted, how could I forget with everyone calling me Mockingjay junior, "Yes." "He was one of my friends in the rebellion, I thought he died." "Oh." I said.

"Come on." She said, I pulled myself out of the bed and went to the door, when mom opened the door, 'Finnick' was standing there, he was tall with tanned skin, and blue eyes, he had greasy hair, and a handsome face, but the most noticeable part of him, was that half his face, had a burn mark on it, he held out his hand with a smile, I took it and smiled back, "Hello Willow." "Hi Finnick, good to meet you." "There's someone else I would like you to meet." He said, he stepped aside, and a boy who looked to be about a year old than me stepped forward.

"My name's Finn." He said, he had a deep maturity to his voice, and looked a lot like his father, "Willow" I said, I couldn't put my finger on it but for some reason I didn't really think I liked him, "We need to talk so you two just do whatever for now, but don't blow anything up."

Finn looked at me for an invitation, and when he didn't get one, he calmly stepped into my room, "Which district are you from?" I asked, "Four, when the snow clears up, I can teach you how to swim." He said enthusiastically. "Mmm" I said, but then cheered up a bit, "I could teach you how to hunt."

"Don't worry, that I already know how to do." I smiled, and he smiled back, I few moments later, Rye was at the door, "Who are you?" He asked, "Finn Odair, district four." He said, shaking Rye's hand, Rye obviously took more liking to Finn than I did, but that didn't matter.

Finn's smile dropped quickly, "Did you hear what they brought back today?" Asked Finn, "No what did they 'Bring Back'?" Asked Rye, "The Games, there coming back." He said. "No, NO, NO!" Shouted Rye, I jumped over my bed and grabbed my phone, I was lucky enough to have a waterproof cover so that the ice didn't affect it, I dialed in my best friend, 'Tyler Hawthorne' (Son of Gale Hawthorne) number and waited for the phone to answer.

When it did, I started to break down, "Did, you hear," And then I had a coughing fit, "Hunger, Games, BACK!" "What? No! How?" "Angela Snow, killed Paylor, and she took over the capitol." "Oh god. I need to tell my parents." I heard the end go blank, and I set down the phone, "What do we do?" I asked to no one in general, "What can we do?" Asked Finn, "Well my Mom stopped the Games, maybe she can do it again." Said Rye, "Rye… that was thirty years ago, I don't know if she could do it again."

"We just have to wait." Said Finn, "Can't we at least ask Mom and Dad to train us harder?" Asked Rye, "I don't think they could train us any harder." I said, our parents had us train in combat for two and a half ours, and train in camouflage, traps climbing, and knowing different plants and animals, for another two and a half hours, and that doesn't include the fact that we started going back to school recently.

"Well it can't hurt to ask." Said Finn, "My parents train me hardcore as well just like you, both of them were in the games, my dad does more of the training than anyone else though."

I couldn't think of what it would be like for them to train us more than they already have, we train one hundred and fifty hours a day, but little did I know, that with Beetee and Finnick around, we were in for one hell of a ride.

 **Hey you guys, thanks for reading another chapter, I hope you like this one, and it was about three hundred words longer than the last one, as I said, these first few chapters are just to get backstory and info in, and I'm thinking about either bringing back either Cinna or Prim, leave a review of which one you want me to add, let me know if you want, Cinna, Prim, or both thanks**

 **-HiddenForNow**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Katniss

"How did you survive?" I asked Finnick, "When you threw the holo down into the sewer, there were so many mutts on top of me, that they took the majority of the impact, but not all of it." He said, turning his face, he was smiling to show that he was just teasing, but I still felt guilty.

"What have you been up to?" Asked Finnick, "Well," Peeta says, "I got married and had two children." He said, winking at me, Finnick laughed, but, for the second time, quickly dropped his smile,

"We need to set up a new schedule for the kids, training-wise." He said, "We already train them five hours a day, what more could we put on them?" Peeta asked, "I'm thinking nine hours a day, three hours with each one of us. Nine hard hours a day, but still three to four hours to do as they wish." "I do think we should shorten that." I said, "Even with the five hours training that we give them, Willow and Rye still practice an extra two hours, and then study for another hour."

"Alright we can cut it down, but we need to at least harden there training. "I agree, Katniss?" Peeta asked, "Fine, but I don't want them to be at a level where they wouldn't make it in the arena because of exhaustion!" "Okay, Okay." Said Finnick.

"What's all this abou- Finnick?" Haymitch stepped out of his room with a bottle of white liquor and a stained shirt, "Good to see you again Haymitch." Finnick said with a smile, "Haymitch, while you've been drunk, we have been discussing matters of how we are going to train our children even harder for the games." I said, "Sweetheart, you're going crazy with your old age," look who's talking, I thought, "the games were knocked out thirty years ago."

"Look at the news Haymitch." Said Peeta sternly, Haymitch tromped into the living room and sat down, Haymitch squinted at the screen, still too drunk to see clearly, when the news anchor said, " **More news from the 'New Games' Angela snow, wanting revenge for her Grandfather, has chosen that four people from each district will be chosen, two male, and two female, two citizens, two former victors."**

"Oh God." Said Haymitch, I too felt my heart racing, knowing Snow, if his granddaughter inherited any part of him, Willow is going to get picked, but I am the only living female victor left in district twelve.

"Finnick," I said "Yes?" "Nine hours a day, get Beetee in here." "You got it." He said, "How are we going to do this?" I asked Peeta, "What do you mean?" "What should we teach?" "Well you could teach hunting, traps, climbing, and arrow dodging, I could teach plant life, camo, weightlifting and knife throwing, and Finnick will teach trident, spear, swimming, and hand to hand combat.

"I'll go tell the kids," I said, when I walked upstairs, I saw all Rye, Finn, and Willow, sitting on the bed, all with eyes, obviously holding back tears, "So you know." I said glumly, Rye nodded, "Well do you three remember Uncle Beetee?" I asked, they nodded, "He's coming to help you train.

"What's are train time?" Asked Finn, I swallowed nervously, "Nine hours per day." This was too much to take in, they all collapsed onto each other and began to cry, I sat down and tried to comfort them, but I knew it wouldn't do anything, I felt close to the same way when I had been picked, but I had no clue that it was going to happen to me, but luckily enough, my family was going to be with me.

I remembered, the night with Willow, the night I found out twelve years ago, that the games were coming back, I thought that with the amount of citizens in the capitol, they would be able to arrest a little girl as young as Angela, but I was wrong, I found out later in that day, that once Paylor died, (presumably by poison) all hell broke loose at the Capitol, they needed a leader and they didn't have one, it was complete chaos for all of them.

Angela used that to her advantage, and offered to be the leader, of course, the idiots, at the capitol, had agreed wanting a leader. And now, I was going back into the games again, I had been in once, Hell on earth, I went into it a second time, less bad but still Hell on earth, and I count the rebellion as the third time, nowhere near a bad but still Hell.

And Now A Fourth Game, What Will Be, Hell on Earth

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading Chapter three of the book, I'm planning to have the reaping next chapter, and it should get better from there, and even though I post once a day, I might post one chapter on day, and two the next, whenever the ideas come. And like always, I thank you for reading and have a nice day**

 **Cheerio- HiddenForNow**


	5. Authors Note

**Hello Everyone, Hidden For Now here with an Authors Note, there will be more story ahead of this if your crazy enough to actually like it, I know the story hasn't been very good, and the Chapters have been pretty short, but that's because this is my first fanfic, I will be having better, longer stories, and it might get confusing because I will have several topics in each of my chapters, but still, I still want some reviews telling me whether I should add back Cinna or Prim, I loved them both, and I have ways to bring them both back so let me know, the story so far isn't very good, which is why, when I'm done, I will be rewriting it with the new title; The 77** **th** **Hunger Games (New) Thank you all for reading and enjoy chapter 4**


	6. Chapter4

Chapter Four: Willow

I meant it when I said that we were in for a hell of a ride, Mom said, that so we had free time each day, we have to wake up early, as in five 'o' clock. Each morning, I woke up, and met up with dad, he taught me how to use paints to make "Top-Notch" Camouflage, he taught me the different kinds of plants, how to throw knives, and the right way to lift weights.

After three hours of that, I met up with my Mom, she taught me better ways to handle a bow and arrow, and gave me some tips about the capitols bows and arrows, afterword, she taught me about trap making, we went outside, and told me the way you properly climb a tree with no limbs at the bottom, and finally she taught me how to dodge an arrow shot, she told me it saved her life in the games.

And for the final three hours, I met up with Finnick, and he showed me how to throw a trident, a spear, hand to hand combat, and swimming, work with Finnick was the hardest, during the fights, he didn't go easy on me, though I didn't expect him to, he said that was how it was going to be considering that there would be other victor tributes in the games.

When I was about to leave the training domain, Uncle Beetee stepped into my way "Hello Willow." He said kindly, "Hi Uncle Beetee." "Come with me," He said, "And you two." He finished, pointing at Rye and Finn.

We followed him out the house down the streets, he brought us to his home in the Seam, (He wasn't poor, but he was needed the most there.) It was a fun trip over because we got to ride the new monorail that Beetee had designed, (He looked very smug on the ride there.)

We went into his house, and for the first time in about three years, I saw the updated version, he had added at least twenty computers, and each one was running a different software.

We followed him down the steps to his basement, "You three," started Beetee, "All of your parents have competed in minimum two hunger games, as have I, but I have decided that the best way for me to train you, is to show you what you're in for, I will be showing you the first game where your parents and myself where all in together."

He plugged a tape into a box in the wall, and the TV screen on the wall turned on, it started with Caser Flickerman, walking us through the years contestants, it showed Mom, and Dad, Finnick, and what Mom was saying was right, Finnick did have a handsome face, it showed Uncle Beetee, and when it showed Wiress, I saw a tear fall down Beetee's face, after a while, we got to the actual games part, at first it just showed the Cornucopia, but soon afterwards, it showed us the zoomed out picture of the map, the access to the center was water, we saw the bloodbath, and watched our parents go to the lightning tree, I saw my Mom shoot the arrow causing the true rebellion begin.

"Wow." I said, when the tape ended, "That's what you're in for." Said Beetee, "Not exactly that, but close." "Thanks, Beetee." Said Finn, "We're going to head home now." I nodded in agreement, Beetee smiled, and walked us toward the door.

After running into a few weirdos in the street and falling into the monorail because of exhaustion, stumbled up the stairs, into our rooms and collapsed on our bed, I checked my group chat with, Tyler, Rye, Amy (Johanna Mason's daughter) and now Finn.

 **Willow: Hey Tyler and Amy.**

 **Willow: I just wanted to know, how you guys are holding up, my parents are making me train nine hours a day.**

 **Amy: You do know our parents can text too right? We have the same schedule as you.**

 **Willow: Oh yeah, :l**

 **Tyler: Don't** **be rude Amy.**

I set my phone down and began to cry, of course that wouldn't be enough, I cried for what felt like hours until Dad came up and sat next to me, "Hey Duck." He said calmly, "What are you crying for?" "Don't give me that!" I shouted through sobs, "You know who the Snow family is! I'm going into the hunger games, and so are you! And so is Rye! And so Is Mom!"

Dad put his arm around me and let me cry into his shirt, I cried and cried, and eventually, I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of cheese bread, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. It was dad trying to make me feel better, it was my favorite breakfast. I followed the smell past Rye's room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, "We're eating in the dining room this morning Willow." Mom said from the kitchen. We only eat in the dining room on special occasions, and because we have an extra three to four people here, I wasn't surprised.

When I stepped into the dining room, I found Finn, Tyler, Amy, Rye, Finnick, Beetee, Johanna, Gale, Madge, (Gale's wife) and my idol from ages seven to twelve, Effie Trinket. "Hello I'm Effie." She said, "I know," I said, "I'm Willow," "I imagined." She said, "I will be your escort if you are to be picked in the next Hunger Games." "Trust me Effie, she will." Said Tyler, "I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in this room isn't picked for the Hunger Games." Said Amy.

"Come on you guys, let's just calm down and shut up." Said Rye, Rye, though the youngest was usually the more sensible one, we all sat down, and as Rye said, shut up.

Mom and Dad stepped into the room, with the plates of food, and when we looked outside, and I could tell by the look on Moms face, this was a person she had seen before.

 **Hello Everybody, for those of you who read this, I need you to tell me whether you want Cinna or Prim back, You don't need an account to leave a review, so please, I need you guys to help me. Thank you.**

 **-HiddenForNow**


	7. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Katniss

"Cinna" I breathed, through the front window, looking out onto the Victors Village road, I saw my old friend, Cinna, I could feel the confusion of the rest of the room, ripple around me. I rushed to the door, to welcome Cinna in, Cinna came into the home with a small smile on his face, "Hello Mockingjay." He whispered, I embraced him in a hug, as did Effie and Peeta.

"How did you, when," Stuttered Effie, "Capitol didn't kill me." Said Cinna, "Wanted to, but chose not, when you stopped the rebellion, they forgot me in my cell, and I tunneled out, and of course, my first thought was to come here." He said with a smile.

"Come in, come in." Said Peeta, "We're making breakfast, come in." Cinna bowed slightly and stepped in, "Hello Finnick, Johanna." "Who are you?" Asked Willow, "My name is Cinna, I was your Mothers stylist for the Hunger Games, and I will be yours, if you get picked of course." Said Cinna, with a slight shrug of doubt.

Cinna pulled up a chair and started to examine Willow, "Katniss, for you, to make the Capitol mad, I will continue with your girl on fire suit, I'll tweak it, certainly, but not by too much, I just need to know what to do with Willow, so tell me about yourself." Cinna said. "I'm fourteen years old." She began, "I can hunt just like mother, I can fight with any weapon, and I have tracker jacker venom running through my bloodstream."

"I think I might just know what to do with you." Said Cinna, "Surely I don't have much info to go on, but I have an idea." Said Cinna.

We finished eating in silence, but I haven't the least idea why, but a memory snapped in my brain, it was November 23rd, and I remembered from my childhood, the reaping took place every year, on November 30th every year, I expected no exception from Angela.

"Willow, Rye, Finn, Tyler, Amy, all of you up, and to the training center right now." I said, "But Mom, it's Sunday we get Sunday off." Said Rye "I'll explain when you go to the center, now go!" I shouted, the children sulked off to the training center, as the door shut, I looked at the rest, "If you would like to help, come with me." Peeta, Johanna and Finnick got up, and followed me to the center.

The training center was built after the Capitols training center, Peeta agreed to build it, so that when we moved, we could burn to the ground, for hours every day, they trained, all of us, spent eleven hours training, and one hour studying, (But that was mainly the kids.) I started having the nightmares again, I had a new one, and it was where, Rye and Willow, were tied to a pole, and the knots, where just out of my reach, and I had to watch them get hit, with the lighting from the Quarter Quell.

I woke up screaming, and crying, but Peeta was there to comfort me, just like he always was, I would never stop owing that boy.

And long awaited by the Capitol, reaping day arrived, I put Willow and Rye into nicer clothes, and checked my phone for any new calls, Finnick and the others had of course gone home, for the reaping, and I knew that I was going to have to fight, all my friends.

We settled into the town square, which had been rebuilt at the end of the rebellion. And watched as Effie, with her obnoxious wig, and pale skin, walked up the stairs and out onto the stage, "Good Afternoon, District Twelve!" She said into the microphone, I could tell that she was holding back tears, "And Happy Hunger Games, now, I am just as displeased as anyone, that I have to be back on this awful mahogany stage."

"But before we begin the reaping, let me simply say, may the odds be ever in your favor. Let's begin." Effie trotted over to the first of four bowls, to pick the first card, "For the female victor of District Twelve, Katniss Mellark!" A tear fell down my face. I looked across the audience and found Peeta's face, he smiled slightly at me, I knew why.

Effie trotted over to the bowl on the other end of the stage, and pulled out one of the two cards, "Haymitch Abernanthy." She said, "I volunteer." Said Peeta, not missing a blink. Haymitch looked down, I saw a rare tear fall down his face.

Peeta walked up to the stage and stood next to me, and grabbed onto my hand, "Now for our young female." Said Effie, she trotted over to the third bowl, "Willow Mellark!" She said into the microphone, I knew that this had been coming, but nothing could have prepared me for it.

"And the final tribute of District Twelve." She said walking over to the final bowl on the stage, "Rye Mellark!" Rye came forward, and the peacekeepers brought us into a building, around back of the stage into a train, and once we got privacy, we cried, and cried and cried.

Peeta was the only one keeping his composure, holding us all tight, his throat was clenched, and I knew it would only stay that way. After some time, we cried ourselves out, and Willow and Rye fell asleep, "I can't believe that it came back, I said, "Don't worry Katniss, we've gotten through this three times already, we can do it again." He said to me, and like always this reassured me, if I've done it before, I could do it again, so somehow, that night I fell asleep peacefully, my life was caving in, and my family had the highest chance of dying we've ever had, but the key word there is family, and as long as I have my family with me, I'm completely unstoppable.

 **Hello everyone, thanks for reading chapter five, because I didn't get any review, I decided to bring back Cinna, but who knows who else is still alive ;) Anyways, I want anyone who likes these stories to check out SparrowBirdEliza's account now, she encourages so many of the ideas in this story, such as the name of Finn, and the fact that Finnick is still alive, the ideas gave me such excitement when I read her story, that I wanted to try it out myself, thanks for reading.**

 **-HiddenForNow**


End file.
